


Summer Night

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Finland takes Norway out camping in the wilderness.
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nordipalooza 2020





	Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this was Norway, Finland - Camping - Modern. Written for the 2020 round of [Nordipalooza Fest](http://nordipalooza.dreamwidth.org/).

The night was bright and calm.

Several days ago, Finland and Norway had set out together with their backpacks filled with camping supplies, heading off into the quiet of the wilderness. Already, it felt like ages since they'd last seen another person, and that was just fine with both of them.

Finland glanced over at Norway and nodded when he caught his eye. They'd been doing these summer camping trips for years now, but it never got old. Fresh air, peace, and each other for company – that was exactly what they wanted.

They sat across from each other at the campfire, taking in the stillness, listening to the sound of the forest and the fire crackling. Moments like these were one of the things that Finland liked best about Norway. Here was someone who could sit in the quiet with him for hours, without saying a single thing, and through all that he wouldn't find it awkward or weird at all.

Norway had cast a spell to keep the mosquitoes away, leaving them free to enjoy the night without anything bothering them.

Finland looked up at the sky and watched as stars managed to peek out, making themselves visible in the twilight, and smiled to himself.

He heard the sound of a map unfolding. He glanced over and saw Norway with it spread out over his knees, fingertips tracing the hiking trails that they had planned to take.

"You're fine with packing up and heading out tomorrow?" Finland asked, tilting his head a bit. They had already been at this spot for a day.

Norway glanced at him, his eyes glittering in the firelight. "If you are," he said. "Seein's you know where we're going."

Finland smiled. All right, then.

Some people might say that his landscape wasn't as impressive as Norway's. He wouldn't even deny that he could understand why people would think that, especially if they only saw Finland at a glance. But fjords and mountains weren't everything. There were some parts of his place that were very pretty, if Finland did say so himself. And the lake where they were going to make camp tomorrow was without doubt a pretty one.

He could hardly wait to show it to Norway.

It was one thing to talk about it, and another thing to see it, which was why he hadn't said much of anything. When they'd gone over the plan for the route the evening before they left Finland's flat in Helsinki, talking together over strong cups of coffee with the map spread out on the kitchen table, Finland had only said that he wanted to stop there for at least one night. It was a good spot. Norway, as usual, had agreed.

Anyway, how could he have described it? The way that it looked in the morning, when the sunlight sparkled on the water just so, wasn't something he could put into words. Even photographs wouldn't have been enough.

As he watched Norway look over the map, he thought about it again, and came to the same conclusion.

Tomorrow, he'd let the place speak for itself.

Satisfied with his review of the map and their plans for the next day, Norway folded it back up. He tucked it away, and then came over to take a seat beside Finland without a word. After a moment, Finland took the opportunity to slide his arm around Norway's shoulders, drawing him a little bit closer.

For a while, they sat in silence, listening to the birds and insects singing. The sky grew darker as the sun dipped further down, but still had some brightness, nothing like winter's pitch-black.

Norway tilted his head, grazing a kiss over Finland's cheek. "Ought to get to bed," he said quietly. "If we're going to start out early tomorrow, that is."

Finland flushed a little. Maybe it was due to how close Norway was, or the soft contact, or the way Norway had of making the most innocuous things sound like an invitation for more. But he tried to keep his mind on the morning. Getting a good night's sleep did sound like a good idea. "You're right," he said, returning the gesture with a kiss to Norway's cheek before rising and offering him a hand.

They doused the fire and readied themselves for bed.

As soon as Finland had zipped the tent flap shut, however, he realized that when Norway had mentioned bed, he hadn't meant _sleep_ , not yet.

He was close, very close, his warm breath fluttering against Finland's skin. For a moment, he stayed there, looking at him as if he was taking the time to decide something, and Finland looked back, staring into his eyes, dark in the dim light. Finally, Norway kissed him, and the brush of his lips against Finland's mouth was light and gentle and incredibly soft.

Ah. Well, then.

He let Norway take the lead, resting back onto the soft cushion of their sleeping bags. There was something about it that sent a little thrill through him – the warmth of Norway's body in comparison to the descending night, the firm press of lips against his mouth, the way he slid his hand beneath Finland's head to cradle it with a tenderness that most people wouldn't expect from him. Finland opened himself up to it, parting his lips as he wrapped his arms around Norway and pulled him tightly against him.

Eventually, Norway's long, slim fingers crept beneath Finland's clothing. Even though his hands were warm, the trailing of his fingertips made Finland shiver. In retaliation, he sank his fingers into Norway's soft and silky hair, coiling around the sensitive strands at the back of his neck, and felt him shudder under the touch.

It was a while before they got to sleep that night.

Neither of them regretted it, though.

When Finland emerged from the tent in the morning, squinting into the sunlight, he felt refreshed. The air was clean and good, the sky was bright, and soon he and Norway would be on the trail again.

Even though they'd been a little distracted last night, they did end up getting enough sleep after all.

He went to take a leak, and when he returned, Norway had already started making breakfast. The sharp scent of coffee was in the air.

Norway looked up as Finland approached. The smile that flickered across his face was brief but bright. "G'morning," Norway said.

"Morning," Finland replied. He sat down next to Norway, taking the mug offered to him.

Norway shifted a little, leaning in against him. Just like the night before, he was warm, and fit against Finland's body as if he were meant to be there.

Finland closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and enjoyed it.

It couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
